heartbeatfandomcom-20200215-history
Windows of Opportunity
Synopsis An elderly couple interrupt a burglary in progress, and Bernie and David support Blaketon in the upcoming local elections. Alice Stanton rejects Harvey Cottrell's offer to buy some furniture and a bronze statue. Full Summary Harvey Cottrell buys furniture at almost stealing prizes. He shows great interest in Alice Stanton's Greek figurine and the next day it is gone. The same thing happens to an old mirror belonging to John Salter, and Cottrell turned really nasty when she would not sell him that. The villagers of Aidensfield have to elect either Oscar Blaketon or Joyce Jowett as the parish representative for the counsel and the candidates do everything they can to outdo and discredit each other. Many villagers find it hard to get to the village hall to vote and Blaketon offers to take them there in David's taxi. Dr. Summerbee thinks that exercise will improve general health in Aidensfield and organizes a fitness class. But fitness may not be too good to herself because she collapses after the class. Cast * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Ewan Hooper John Salter * Angela Crow Rose Protheroe * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * Duncan Bell as Sgt Dennis Merton * Peter Benson as Bernie Scripps * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Tony Mooney as Harvey Cottrell * Cherith Mellor as Alice Stanton * Elizabeth Bennett as Joyce Jowett * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Craigh Henaey as Reggie Turnbull * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Sarah Tansey as Jenny Latimer * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Simon Cassidy as Peter Wilkins * Peter Diamond as Stunt Co-ordintator Gallery File:WindowsofOpportunity1.png|David drops of John and Rose File:WindowsofOpportunity2.png|Rose thanks John for a lovely evening File:WindowsofOpportunity3.png|A burglar was in John's house and knocks Rose out File:WindowsofOpportunity4.png|Rose is then rushed to the hospital File:WindowsofOpportunity5.png|Next day, Jon testifies that nothing was taken File:Dm mb 011-1-.png|Not even the culprit's face File:WindowsofOpportunity6.png|John suddenly remembers the stash of cash hidden on the floor File:Dm mb 012-1-.png|Mike tells John that the money should be in a bank File:WindowsofOpportunity7.png|John was hesitant as he doesn't trust the bank File:WindowsofOpportunity8.png|Bernie ask David who he would vote for a new councilor File:WindowsofOpportunity9.png|Oscar and Joyce are fighting to win as the new councilor File:WindowsofOpportunity10.png|Bernie is livid as Joyce's plan was to put toilets nearby the shop File:WindowsofOpportunity11.png|Phil ask David about last night's break in, but finds nothing unusual File:WindowsofOpportunity12.png|That evening, Harvey Cottrell visits Alice Stanton File:WindowsofOpportunity13.png|Harvey tries to negotiate with Alice's furniture File:WindowsofOpportunity15.png|Harvey expresses his interest of the bronze Greek figure File:AliceStanton.png|Alice sends Harvey out of the house after an annoying business pitch File:WindowsofOpportunity14.png|Joyce spreads her propaganda File:WindowsofOpportunity16.png|Oscar comes by muting Joyce's speech File:WindowsofOpportunity17.png|Reggie Turnball cleans the windows of the Aidensfield Arms File:JonSalter1.png|Jon calls the police as a mirror has been nicked in his house File:JonSalter.png|Jon tells the mirror was a family heir loom File:WindowsofOpportunity18.png|John's stash of cash is still untouched File:WindowsofOpportunity19.png|Reggie soon finishes cleaning the windows File:WindowsofOpportunity20.png|Bernie and Oscar try to think of gaining more votes File:WindowsofOpportunity21.png|David suggest picking up the isolated people and bringing them to the hall to vote File:WindowsofOpportunity22.png|The trio soon starts spreading David's idea and Oscar's propaganda File:WindowsofOpportunity23.png|Oscar offers Alice a free requests to the District Council File:AliceStanton1.png|Alice request was someone flogged for pinching her Greek fellow File:WindowsofOpportunity24.png|Eventually, Alice agrees to Oscar's plan and report her missing statue File:WindowsofOpportunity25.png|That evening, Mike and Phil have dinner with the doctors File:WindowsofOpportunity26.png|Mike was impressed of the postcards displayed in Tricia's house File:Ts 019-1-.png|Tricia tells that the cards were a gift to her grandfather from WWI File:WindowsofOpportunity27.png|Jenny was impressed of the postcards especially with the "Keep fit" caption File:Ts 020-1-.png|This sparks Jenny an idea of a fitness class File:WindowsofOpportunity28.png|Tricia thinks it's a good idea to keep the village healthy File:WindowsofOpportunity29.png|Rosie regains conscious that evening File:WindowsofOpportunity30.png|Oscar kept his promise for Alice and reports the burglar File:WindowsofOpportunity31.png|Oscar continues his complain with Joyce's posters to Merton File:WindowsofOpportunity32.png|Reggie cleans Greengrass' cottage windows File:WindowsofOpportunity33.png|David was impressed with Reggie's camera and offers a free shot File:ReggieTurnball2.png|Reggie tells that photography was another hobby of his File:WindowsofOpportunity34.png|Alice describes the bronze statue as a look alike of Phil File:WindowsofOpportunity35.png|Alice gets playful with Phil but Phil excuses himself File:WindowsofOpportunity36.png|Joyce comes in to Bernie's garage for a taxi File:WindowsofOpportunity37.png|Bernie reminds David not to spill anything out to Joyce File:WindowsofOpportunity38.png|Joyce starts questioning Oscar's campaign to David File:WindowsofOpportunity39.png|David tries to keep his mouth shut File:WindowsofOpportunity40.png|Rose tells that the mirror is a Jacobean cushion mirror File:RoseProtheroe.png|Rose and John soon remembers a fellow that visited them earlier File:WindowsofOpportunity42.png|John and Rose's common factor points to Harvey Cottrell File:WindowsofOpportunity43.png|David waits inside the cab as Joyce spreads her campaign File:WindowsofOpportunity44.png|Merton, Mike, and Phil decide to join Jenny's Keep Fit class File:WindowsofOpportunity45.png|Phil and Mike report that all evidence lead to Harvey Cottrell File:WindowsofOpportunity46.png|Merton orders the two to check over Harvey's business File:WindowsofOpportunity47.png|Mike and Phil searches around the warehouse of furniture File:WindowsofOpportunity48.png|David almost spills Oscar's campaign scheme File:WindowsofOpportunity49.png|That evening, Jenny host the first fitness class File:WindowsofOpportunity50.png|Mike and Phil takes a peek File:KeepFitClass.png|They were surprised that no male was in the class File:WindowsofOpportunity51.png|Joyce comes in which sends Phil and Mike packing File:WindowsofOpportunity52.png|Joyce uses Jenny's class to spread her campaign File:Dr Tricia Summerbee with Jenny Latimer.png|Jenny and Tricia were impressed with Joyce's use of "Women's Liberation" File:WindowsofOpportunity53.png|At the pub, Alf talks John to put the money in Building Societies File:JonSalter2.png|Jon was still not giving in To Alf's advise File:WindowsofOpportunity54.png|Tricia and Co. soon comes in to refresh themselves in the pub File:WindowsofOpportunity55.png|John was still impatient to the police's results to Harvey File:WindowsofOpportunity56.png|Suddenly, Tricia faints and collapses File:WindowsofOpportunity57.png|Next day, Tricia assures Mike that she just fainted and is ok File:Ts 022-1-.png|Tricia brushes her problems off and tells Mike that her house was burgled File:WindowsofOpportunity58.png|Joyce finds Reggie inside her house File:ReggieTurnball3.png|Reggie finds himself in trouble as Joyce calls the police File:WindowsofOpportunity59.png|Joyce discovers Reggie's camera and thinks he has been taking photos of her house File:WindowsofOpportunity60.png|Reggie assures Merton that photography is his other hobby File:WindowsofOpportunity61.png|Joyce reports Oscar's breaches over his campaign File:WindowsofOpportunity62.png|Jon comes by for any reports over Harvey's arrest File:WindowsofOpportunity63.png|Mike tells Jon that his mirror was not present which angers Jon File:WindowsofOpportunity64.png|Oscar gives his campaign preserving the tranquility of Aidensfield File:WindowsofOpportunity65.png|Mike visits again and Tricia tells her she has mitral stenosis File:WindowsofOpportunity66.png|The narrowing of a heart valve has never bothered Tricia File:WindowsofOpportunity67.png|Mike finds from Tricia that Reggie also cleans her house File:WindowsofOpportunity68.png|Bernie witnesses Jon taking off with David and a spade File:WindowsofOpportunity69.png|Bernie reports what he saw and Alf reckons Jon is going to Harvey File:WindowsofOpportunity70.png|An angry John rampages into Harvey's warehouse File:WindowsofOpportunity71.png|John chases Harvey around the warehouse File:WindowsofOpportunity72.png|John hits the door with his spade Category:Series Eleven Category:Episodes